Due to terrain, both manmade and natural, there are areas where mobile user equipment (UE) consistently lose signaling, either call or data session. The normal way to compensate for this is to increase power on eNodeB (eNB) or to build additional cell sites. Raising of power on eNBs raises the noise floor. The noise floor is the measure of the sum of all the noise sources and unwanted signals, where the noise is any signal other than the one being monitored. Raising the noise floor has the unwanted side effect of creating interference with a signaling system, where the signal to be monitored is hindered or undetected. Additionally building more cell sites is expensive and may result in a similar raising of the noise floor by introducing more noise. Due to the identified limitations, there is a need for improved communication between the UE and the eNB in localities susceptible to communication failure.